In this continuing study of palate morphogenesis and effects of teratogens in causing cleft palate, the proposed research will be (1) to determine the distribution of neurotransmitters in the palate, (2) to correlate mesenchymal cells growing in culture with those present in situ, (3) to test the effects of neurotransmitters on morphology of cells in culture and the effects of appropriate antagonists, (4) to isolate and maintain various palatal cell types in culture, (5) to determine the presence of neurotransmitter receptors on palatal cells, (6) to look for the presence of neural antigens immunologically on surfaces of palatal cells and, (7) to determine if palatal cells elicit action potentials.